Subversive
by LionessKeeper
Summary: Molly introduces a new work colleague her friend. But is there more to this friend than meets the eye.
1. Prologue

_**Title: Subversive  
Rating: PG  
Disclaimer: **__**I don't own the characters; they belong to Sir Arthur Conan Doyle. And I certainly didn't come up with the brilliant idea of doing a modern adaption of the Sherlock Holmes series, Mr. Moffat and Mr. Gatiss did. I just came up with the idea for this fic. Also Mary Russell created by Laurie R. King, not my character either.**_

Mycroft Holmes entered the cell.

Sitting on the ground was a young girl, barely fifteen. She didn't speak to him, looking at the ground.

'Ms. Russell, what am I going to do with you' he said with a sigh. She looked up at him and just glared at him for a moment before breaking down crying.

Knowing that the game was up, she was wanted by both the law and the criminal community. She wanted to get out of that life she had built up around her. Regaining her composure, she looked up at him.

'I want a new life, Mr. Holmes' she told him.

This girl was quite remarkable; she had an intelligence and sentiment that would match his twenty-three year old brother Sherlock. In a sense, they were equals.

It was strange, but when he looked at her he saw Sherlock. As flawed and all as Sherlock was at the moment, what with his penchant for drug use and his insistence on solving any mysteries that had occurred on his college campus and the constant sniping between them, he was still a good man underneath it all.

For the first, and perhaps the only time in his life, he took pity on a complete stranger.


	2. Thirteen Years Later

_**Title: Subversive  
Rating: PG  
Disclaimer: **__**I don't own the characters; they belong to Sir Arthur Conan Doyle. And I certainly didn't come up with the brilliant idea of doing a modern adaption of the Sherlock Holmes series, Mr. Moffat and Mr. Gatiss did. I just came up with the idea for this fic. Also Mary Russell created by Laurie R. King, not my character either.**_

_**Note: In this fanfic, I go by the understanding that Holmes has already turned thirty-six on the sixth of January. This date has been argued to be the date of Sherlock Holmes' birthday in the original stories.**_

* * *

_**Thirteen Years Later:**_

Mary was working in the lab that day, Anderson wouldn't admit it to say that he had another body on his hands to which he couldn't determine a cause of death for, and he was relying on her. He would also never admit that he missed Sherlock Holmes' deductions; she was now all that he had. Her skill in observation rivalled the late Mr. Holmes; however their paths never crossed directly while he was alive. She only observed his method once, at the Thames shore when she was called in to fill in for a friend who worked in forensics; she had deduced exactly same cause of death. But she kept quiet; she couldn't risk her safety just to prove she was clever.

Mary was waiting for her close friend and work colleague for Molly Hooper who was working with her on that shift. Molly had told her that a new part time doctor would be joining them for a while. Molly was left in charge of induction. It was in Molly's nature to help strangers. Mary admired that quality in her friend. She heard the door open and close behind her. She continued working at the paperwork that was on her desk.

'Mary' she heard Molly say. She looked up from her work and noted that she was clearly nervous. Standing close behind Molly was a man in his thirties, hair dyed recently, with some stubble on his face, he wore glasses. Clothes obviously not ones he would be used to. He also wore a lab coat.

'This is Dr. Arthur Bell, he's going to be joining us here Mary.' Molly told her adding 'Arthur, I'll like you to meet Mary King' Molly told him. He put out his hand for to shake hers, she reciprocated.

'Tell me Dr. Bell, do you perform in a group or play just for fun' she asked him.

'Excuse me?' he replied rather bemused.

'Your hands, in particular your fingers. They have calluses on them, suggesting to me that you like to play a stringed instrument, a guitar, violin, cello or other stringed instrument...'

'Ahem, Mary you said you wouldn't ' said Molly.

'Oh right, sorry' she said rather embarrassed feeling her cheeks starting to go crimson adding 'Molly, if you don't mind I have to get back to work. Dr Bell, it was nice to meet you, and sorry again for that. Force of habit, I'm afraid'

Molly turned and left calling Dr. Bell. Bell went to leave, but took a few steps back to Mary.

'It's the violin by the way' he said to Mary before Molly called him again. She grinned at him, he grinned back before he left yet again.


	3. Thirteen Years Later: Part 2

_**Title: Subversive  
Rating: PG  
Disclaimer:**__**I don't own the characters; they belong to Sir Arthur Conan Doyle. And I certainly didn't come up with the brilliant idea of doing a modern adaption of the Sherlock Holmes series, Mr. Moffat and Mr. Gatiss did. I just came up with the idea for this fic. Also Mary Russell created by Laurie R. King, not my character either.**_

_***Author's Note:**__** Apologies for the delay in updating to people who have favourite and followed this story, thank you so much for it also, am so chuffed that you like this story. Thank you to DonnaDonnaNoble for reviewing, thank you for your kind words.**_

_**Also, a bit of a final note before I continue the story, sorry for the repetition with some of this, it's from another character's POV.**_

* * *

'Ok, let me take one last look at you before we do this' Molly Hooper said as she quickly scanned over her friend's clothes.

'Molly, the clothes are ok. I have been in disguise before today' Sherlock Holmes told his friend.

'Yeah, well you can't exactly go in dressed as you. Besides, if I recall you were the one who begged me for lab access again. I only agreed so that you would stop terrorising Toby in your boredom' Molly told him. Sherlock rolled his eyes at this.

'Why such an elaborate disguise though?' Sherlock asked.

'She's unlike the others around here Sherlock. She reminds me almost of you.' Molly said.

Sherlock looked at her with a look as if to say that he severely doubted that.

She stopped and felt her cheeks redden up and cleared her throat.

'I'll go first, keep quiet until I introduce you' she told him.

Molly pushed the door open, Sherlock followed close behind, the door closed behind them. There was a woman sitting at one of the lab workstations testing samples and working at the paperwork that accompanied it. She was dressed in plain blouse and suit trousers and a pair of flat shoes. She had her hair tied back and had a pair of magnifying glasses in her hair held on the head like sunglasses.

'Mary' he heard Molly say. She looked up from her work and he noted that she was clearly nervous. Sherlock stood close behind Molly. The clothes she had him wear were uncomfortable, he found himself unconsciously adjusting small aspects of his disguise. 'This is Dr. Arthur Bell, he's going to be joining us here Mary.' He heard Molly tell her adding 'Arthur, I'll like you to meet Mary King' Molly told him.

He put out his hand for to shake hers, she reciprocated.

'Tell me Dr. Bell, do you perform in a group or play just for fun' she asked him.

'Excuse me?' he replied rather bemused.

'Your hands, in particular your fingers. They have calluses on them, suggesting to me that you like to play a stringed instrument, a guitar, violin, cello or other stringed instrument...'

'Ahem, Mary you said you wouldn't ' said Molly.

'Oh right, sorry' she said rather embarrassed, her cheeks starting to go a pinkish hue before adding 'Molly, if you don't mind I have to get back to work. Dr Bell, it was nice to meet you, and sorry again for that. Force of habit, I'm afraid ' He just stared at her part shocked, part bemused.

What snapped him back to reality was Molly calling him to leave with her. Sherlock turned to leave, but took a few steps back to Mary.

'It's the violin by the way' he said to Mary before Molly called him again. She grinned at him, he grinned back before he left yet again.

'Was anything the matter, Sherlock?' Molly asked him when he had joined her finally in the hallway outside the lab.

'No, nothing' he replied adding 'Mary rather intrigues me, she seems familiar somehow. '

'What? That she reminds you of you' Molly quipped smiling cheekily.

Sherlock shot her a look and nervous Molly returned in that instance.

'B-but this is the first time the two of you met, isn't it?' Molly asked tentatively.

'It would seem so' Sherlock pensively replied.

An uncomfortable silence descended on the two for a moment before Sherlock spoke again sighing.

'I suppose though Molly Hooper, I shall think of where I have seen your colleague at another time'

Molly smiled to herself as they both made their way down the corridor. Having Sherlock around all the time at her work was going to go ok after all.


End file.
